Secrets Revealed
by Hiccup The Demigod
Summary: This a what if story. What Hiccup was hurt more than he let on at the end of Stryke Out. Astrid helps take care of her injured friend. While caring or him questions raise and she demands answers. Hiccup!Whump. Read and review Part 1 of my Seizure Procedure series
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and Toothless led Sleuther to a pen for the night. Hiccup decided not to lock it in case the Triple Stryke decided to leave. They weren't about to force him to stay. He deserved better.

"Come on, bud, let's grab a snack and go to bed," Hiccup suggested as he climbed on to Toothless.

They flew down into clubhouse and began to raid the storage for fruits, fish perhaps a jug of mead. Hopefully Snotlout didn't take the last of it. After the past few days, Hiccup needed to get his nerves under control. His body was still shaking with anger and pain.

Being pushed around and having a way to tight manacle around your good leg while being forced to watch your best friend fight, doesn't make for a happy Hiccup.

"Ah-ha!" Hiccup exclaimed as he pulled out the last jug of mead . It had been hiding behind a barrel of fish. The young Viking loaded a satchel full of apples, grapes and fish and carried the unopened jug in his hand. He climbed back on to Toothless and flew off to their hut.

Hiccup laid the small bounty out on his bed and began to undress. With in five minutes he was wearing only his trousers and prosthetic leg. The latter didn't stay on much longer. As soon as he sat on his bed he took it off and laid it on table by his bed.

He looked down at his body. He could see day old bruises running down his left arm and side. His right ankle was an ugly purplish black and swollen to the size of a melon. He couldn't even tell if he had an ankle anymore. He tried to flex it and almost screamed in pain.

"That was stupid," Hiccup chided to himself. Toothless cocked his head in worry and sympathy for his hurting rider.

*I'm okay, bud. I just need to wrap it up and stay off it for a couple days," Hiccup reassured.

"Are you sure that's all?" A voice asked from behind.

Hiccup being Hiccup momentarily forgot he had taken his prosthetic off and that his only good leg wasn't all that good, stood up to turn around only to fall face first on to the floor.

Hiccup groaned from the pain racking his body as he tried to turn himself over, only to find that he couldn't.

"Need a hand?" the voice offered.

"That would be most welcome," Hiccup replied. "Thank you, Astrid."

Astrid turned Hiccup on to his back with the help of Toothless and got him back into bed. "No problem."

Astrid examined her friend from head to toe. "You look terrible."

Hiccup reached for the jug of mead. "I feel terrible."

"Anything I can do to help?" Astrid offered.

"Yeah, um, I have medicine bag on the top shelf above my desk. Could you get it?" Hiccup wondered.

Without a word, just a quick nod, Astrid head to the bottom floor of Hiccup's hut to get the medicine kit.

Hiccup drank about half the jug of mead before Astrid returned and was already feeling it work its way through his body.

"This it?" Astrid asked holding up a red satchel with a big "M" written on it.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. That's it." He took another gulp of the mead

Astrid stared at the injured dragon rider in wonder. Hiccup wasn't much of mead drinker. He normally drank milk or water. Occasionally juice if enough could be squeezed for everyone. The last time she saw him drink like this was after Viggo got the Dragon Eye.

She shook her head, despite not being a regular drinker, unlike the rest of them, Hiccup could handle his mead. One jug wasn't going to send him into a slurring rage about what had happened on that horrible island.

"Where do you want me to start?" Astrid asked as opened up the medicine bag.

Hiccup set the jug down and picked up an apple. "Let's start with my ankle. There's an ointment in there marked with a blue cork. Rub it over and around the swelling, then wrap it up with the gauze."

Astrid dug through the bag until she found what she needed. "Will rubbing it in hurt you?"

Hiccup nodded as he lead his head against the headboard. "Only for a couple minutes."

He placed the apple in his mouth and got ready to bite down.

Astrid looked at him. It was true Hiccup was no stranger to pain. He'd lost a flipping leg for Thor's sake. But looking at him brace himself against the headboard with an apple placed firmly in mouth, made her wonder just how often Hiccup had been injured enough to know that rubbing in this ointment made the pain worse. She got her answer as soon as she uncorked the jar. It was nearly empty.

She dipped two fingers to get a into the jar and pulled out small glob. Just enough for his ankle. She could feel a cool numbing sensation coming from the cream. She figured that instead of taking a tonic, Hiccup had developed a numbing cream that works better.

The blonde teenager took in a deep breath and started to rub in the cream. Hiccup's yells were muffled by the apple, but she understood the message. She was hurting him and had to hurry to finish the job.

Astrid quickly rubbed the cream in and wrapped up Hiccup's foot and ankle. She looked up and saw that the apple had fallen from his mouth and that he had tears streaming down his face. She wondered how could he do this by himself. It takes so much energy out him.

She got up and quickly grabbed a rag out of the bag. She was getting ready to wipe his tears of pain away when she noticed something else. Hiccup was staring off into Thor knows where. His mind was somewhere else entirely. She took this as an opportunity to treat the rest of his bruises.

She took the same cream and rubbed over his arm and along his side. He didn't scream this time. She wrapped up his arm, before clearing the food off the bed. She laid him on his back and pulled the covers over him.

By the time she was done, Hiccup had fallen asleep. She blew out the candles and left the hut. She climb on to Stormfly, who had been waiting for her. Together they flew over to Fishlegs's hut. Hoping he was still awake.

She had questioned that needed to be answered.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a what if story. I know Hiccup is a bit ooc, but to be fair he is drunk. Let me know what you think. Depending on reactions I may or may not continue. Also I welcome better story title ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid pounded on Fishlegs's door until he opened it. In a matter of minutes standing before her, was an oversized teen wearing nothing. Not a shred of clothing was on Fishlegs.

Astrid recoiled and covered her eyes. "For the love of Odin put of some trousers Fishlegs!"

" Oops, sorry, Astrid, " the Gronkle lover apologized as he scurried of to find some pants.

Astrid made her way in, being careful not to look at Fishlegs until he was covered.

"I was just getting ready to take a bath," Fishlegs explained. "I am not like Snotlout, who struts around naked in his hut"

Astrid gagged at the thought of that and decided not to ask how Fishlegs knew that, probably bad timing, like now.

Fishlegs put on his trousers and looked over at Astrid. "What can I do for you?"

Astrid looked Fishlegs in the eyes before sitting down at his desk "Hiccup."

"What about him?" Fishlegs wondered.

"You've known him longer than all of us, so I know you know him better than most. Almost better than me," Astrid rambled.

Fishlegs gave her a worried look. "Yeah, I know him pretty well. Before we made peace with the dragons, I was his only friend."

"Then maybe you can explain why he hides his injuries. Or why he has medicine bag in his hut at the ready," Astrid said.

"He's had the medicine bag since he lost his leg. Gothi and Stoick insisted that he keep one. Most amputees deal with phantom pains. As for hiding injuries, he tries to, but is usually caught trying to take care of them himself,Snotlout, the twins and I have caught him more than once," Fishlegs explained. "I take it he was injured in that horrible island?"

Astrid nodded. "His ankle was swollen and bruised. He had bruises running up his arm and side. He had this ointment to numb the pain. He screamed when I put on his ankle."

Fishlegs sighed and pulled up a chair and sat across from Astrid. "Hiccup is trying to be tough. Plain and simple. He thinks if he can move about and act normal, his body will forget the pain and heal whatever is injured. Hiccup once walked around for an entire month with untreated broken ribs. If Gobber hadn't gotten him to Gothi's when he did, we wouldn't be here. Ever since he was maybe seven, Hiccup would hide his injuries. Play them off as nothing major. He made that numbing cream when we're about ten. I helped him. I gather the ingredients and he makes it into a paste that sits out until it is as smooth as a new born yak."

"How come I've never known this before," Astrid wondered

"He doesn't want anyone to know," Fishlegs answe.

"But you, Snotlout, even the twins know," Astrid pointed out

"Only because after a mission, back when Alvin was still evil, Hiccup was hurt very badly. I'm talking broken ribs, fractured ankle. He had taken a very nasty fall. He was lucky to be alive," Fishlegs stated. "All four of us had decided to check on him since Stoick was holding a council meeting. He played it off like he was hurt, but he was. We took turns caring for him whenever Stoick wasn't around. After he was better, We made pact to check on him after every mission of we see him tumble even the slightest."

"Where was I during this?" Astrid asked.

"You had been on vacation with your family," Fishlegs remembered. "Snotlout had been heading towards Hiccup's hut when he saw that you were already there. He figured you had everything under control and went to bed."

"Why does he try to hide?" Astrid wondered.

"Pride," Fishlegs said simply. "He has to much of his father's pride in him. Stoick would walk off any injury no problem, claiming pain is only a weakness. Hiccup grew up on that philosophy. Pretty sure if his mother was still around, she would have made sure that didn't happen. Give it some time and Hiccup will eventually get it through his head that asking for help is okay. He'll come to understand that pain can also be a strength."

Astrid sat silently taking all this new information in. Eventually she got up, thanked Fishlegs for the insight into one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and left. She climbed on to Stormfly and flew back over to Hiccup's hut.

Inside Toothless was watching over his rider, with a concerned look on his face. Astrid climbed the stairs to see what was wrong and what she saw shook her to the very core.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with his blanket over him. He sat up and scanned the room. Astrid was gone and Toothless was watching him, worriedly.

"I'm fine, bud," Hiccup stated trying to put the Night Fury at ease. He moved to grab his leg, but Toothless was faster.

The black dragon quickly grabbed the prosthetic and tossed it to the bottom of the stairs. He looked back at his rider, feeling pleased with himself.

"Really Toothless?" Hiccup groaned. "What was that fo-..."

Before Hiccup could complete his thought, he doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. His vision tripled. Then it septupled. He turned over on to his back and gripped the fur rug beneath him as his body convulsed.

The last coherent thought to run through Hiccup's mind was. _Knule*._

* * *

Author's Note: Knulle means fuck in Norwegian or very loose translation of the word. At least I hope so. Anyways sorry for deleting the chapter. I realized I forgot to add the last part.

Let me know your thoughts. I'm almost done with chapter 3. I should have it up in a couple days


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid watched in horror as Hiccup's body jerked and convulsed for a second before jumping into action. She quickly moved past Toothless and fell to her knees. She turned Hiccup into to his side to make sure he didn't choke on the amount of a saliva that was forming around his mouth.

"I NEED HELP! HICCUP NEEDS HELP! " Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to the gods that someone could hear her.

In less than a minute Fishlegs, Snotlout and Heather were in the hut with her.

"What's going on!" Snotlout demanded.

"I don't know. I came in to check on Hiccup one last time before heading to bed and found him like this," Astrid explained.

Fishlegs knelt down next to Astrid, who was still keeping Hiccup on his side. Hiccup had stopped convulsing, but remained unmoving. His breathing sounded rattled and slow.

"It looks like he had some kind of seizure," Fishlegs noted.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"It's like a lightning bolt to the head, but worse," Fishlegs explained. "Gothi can explain better. Snotlout, go back to Berk and get her."

"What about the Chief?" Snotlout wondered.

"No," Hiccup spoke with a soft,scratchy voice. "Gothi and Dad, no. Just rest."

Hiccup drifted into a world of unconsciousness.

Astrid looked at Snotlout. "I don't care what Hiccup says, go get Gothi and Stoick."

Snotlout ran out of the hut without another word. Once he was outside he yelled for Hookfang.

"Fishlegs, help me get him back in bed. Heather got get some blankets from the Clubhouse. We might need them if a fever breaks out," Astrid ordered. "Once you get back, go wake up the twins and fill them in on what's going on."

Fishlegs helped pick Hiccup up off the floor, while Heather ran off towards the Clubhouse.

* * *

Hiccup's dreams brought him back to the dragon fight arena. Only this time the Hunters were much crueler and the dragons angrier. He watched as his friends were captured and forced to fight each for the Hunters' entertainment. Their dragons were sold for their hides and meat, but not before Toothless was forced to fight them to death. If Toothless didn't kill them, he would be killed. He was experiencing his own personal Ragnarok.

* * *

Astrid sat with Hiccup, watching him mumble incoherently in his sleep. She wondered if he knew what had happened to him and that is why he didn't want Gothi or Stoick. Was this another thing that he had hidden from everyone.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Hiccup say up screaming.

"NOOOOOO!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs.

Astrid shot to her feet and grabbed both of his shoulders as a way to bring him back to reality. "Hiccup, you're okay. You're in your hut."

Hiccup stopped screaming and blinked really fast, focusing his eyes on Astrid. "How long was I out?"

"About twenty minutes," Astrid answered confused. "Why?"

"Okay, good. There shouldn't be any long-term side effects," Hiccup muttered.

"Long-term?" Astrid wondered. "What in Thor's name are you on about?"

Hiccup looked like he was dragon caught in a trap. She knew what happened. She witnessed it. There was no more hiding it.

"Please, Astrid, you can't tell anyone else," Hiccup pleaded. "Promise me?"

"Tell anyone what?" Astrid promised.

Hiccup leaned his back against the headboard and clasped his hand together over his lap. "About a week after my coma I started having some problems. My body would stiffen then shake uncontrollably. After the first couple of times, Dad decided to take me to go see Gothi. She diagnosed it as seizures. Apparently I hit my head or something on the way down, before Toothless could grab me. Most likely debris from the explosion. My brain was damaged. Not so much that I couldn't function. I still am capable of doing anything I set out to do. I just have to remember to take a tonic daily. I always keep some in my satchel, but seeing as how the Hunters took all my stuff. I was without for to long. I took it as soon as we got back, but it was to late, I guess. Gothi thinks I should outgrow them eventually, but who's to say when."

Astrid stared at Hiccup in shock and silence. For the past four years, Hiccup had been hiding his illness from the whole team. She remembered what Fishlegs said about Hiccup not wanting to appear weak. He wanted everyone to think he was strong and capable of taking care of himself.

"Why?" Astrid voiced.

"Why what?" Hiccup asked.

"Why did you hide this?" Astrid demanded, feeling anger and hurt surge through her. "What would have happened if you had a seizure on an away mission? None of us would have known what to do. Not one of us. What are we not trustworthy enough to know that you have an illness that could probably kill if not treated or if it happened at the wrong freaking time? More importantly you couldn't trust me?"

Hiccup hung his head in shame. He knew he should have told her a long time ago. His father had urged him to tell someone else in case he, Gobber or Gothi weren't around. "I'm sorry, Astrid I should have told you from the get go. I was just so embarrassed that I had another impairment. One that couldn't be fixed with a prosthetic. I thought that if I didn't talk about and took the tonic, it would go away. I truly am sorry. I don't blame you for being mad. You have every right to be."

"You are such a _huglausi dāræ*,_ " Astrid stated before standing up. She stormed down the stairs and only paused long enough to pick up is peg leg and throw up to the top door barely missing Hiccup's head.

She called for Stormfly and flew off to be alone to think. She needed to cool down and think. Her brain has taken on so much information in just a couple of hours, she need to process it and sort it out.

* * *

Author's Note: huglausi dāræ means cowardly fool in Norwegian. Let me know what you guys think. About one or two more chapters to come. More Hiccup!Whump. as well

Also I have very limited knowledge about seizures. My mother suffered from them, but I very rarely saw her have one. I looked at a few sites, but they all had different information about what happens afterwards and during. So I did my best and winged it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup sat in his bed, after Astrid had left, Fishlegs showed and told him that his father and Gothi should be here by tomorrow morning. That made him feel even worse. He didn't want them here. Gothi would poke and prod him to her heart's content and his father would want about why he hadn't taken his tonic. But once he discovered why, he would have Gothi poke and prod some more. By the time they were done everyone on the island would know he suffered from seizures.

He didn't want that. They would all be mad at him. They wouldn't view him as a leader anymore. After they strip him of his leadership. Snotlout would muscle his way into being leader only to end up giving Astrid control. Astrid would most likely send Hiccup back to Berk.

In his heart he knew that it wasn't true, but with how things were unwinding it sure seemed like it. He knew he had to make it up to Astrid before his dad and Gothi got here, but how. He couldn't really walk right now. His ankle was still swollen and hurt worse than a Fireworm burn.

Hiccup was so concentrated on how to make it up to Astrid, that he didn't notice the sun rising and filling the hut with natural light. Hiccup looked up from his thinking position and made a sour expression

"Day light already," Hiccup cursed as he lowered his head again. "Dad and Gothi will be here very soon. Astrid still isn't back yet. She must be mad still."

* * *

Astrid stood at the bottom of the stairs, just out of Hiccup's line of sight. She had been standing there for a few hours, listening to him beat himself up about hiding the seizures. He was sorry and Astrid knew that. After sitting on a cliff for awhile she finally understood why he hid it. He didn't want to be seen as weak. He wanted to prove he had what it took to be a leader.

While she was gone she remembered a story her Uncle Finn told her about a distant cousin who kept having fits like what she saw earlier. His village healer, didn't know how to treat it. He eventually had one he couldn't recover from and eventually died. His village saw him as weak and shunned him. He was quarantined inside his own home and left to suffer alone. Uncle Finn told her to be grateful to have a village healer who knows what to do.

Hiccup didn't want to be shunned for something out of his control. He wanted to live as normal a life as possible. She wanted to go up there and tell him that she understood, but something kept stopping her. If she waited much longer Snotlout would be back with Stoick and Gothi before she even had a chance to say anything.

She walked up the stairs, as quietly as she could, not wanting Hiccup to look up and notice her. She was at the foot of the bed and he still hadn't seen her.

"... She must be mad still," Hiccup muttered.

"I'm not mad, Hiccup," Astrid said with a smile.

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin, and yelped in surprise. "Astrid!"

Astrid let out a small laugh at Hiccup's reaction. It felt good to laugh before the seriousness set in. She sat down in the vacant chair next to the bed with of the bed.

"So you're not mad?" Hiccup asked.

"No," Astrid answered. "I was confused and hurt. I didn't understand why you would hide something like that, but I think I do now. I while I was out cooling off, I remembered that one of my cousins in another village was shunned for an impairment like yours. His healer didn't know how to treat him. He made me feel grateful that we have Gothi as our healer. Like I'm grateful right now. I'm happy that Gothi knows how to treat your seizures."

She took Hiccup's hand into her's before continuing. "Hiccup, I'm glad you are okay, but from now on if I find out you are hiding something from, I will throw you from the top of the mountain. Is that clear"?

Hiccup grinned as he envisioned being thrown from a mountain. "Clearer than Changewing."

Before either could say anything else, Fishlegs announced that Stoick and Gothi had arrived.

Astrid stood up to leave. "Have fun. I'll come back with some lunch in a little bit."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I got very busy white trying to write it, and I won't be able to work on over the weekend. I have my Bachelorette Party this weekend. Plus this seemed like a good place to leave off.

As always, let me know what you think. It's going to be not of a wait on the final. I will hopefully have it up by Wednesday. Until then thank you for the reviews, favorites and following.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup watched as his father paced back and forth, quietly ranting about how stupid he was to play with his health like that. Stick was beyond livid about how careless his son was. The Dragon Rider waited for his dad to stop to catch his breath, so he could explain.

"Did you even bother to pack your tonics, or did you just leave them here, hoping you would be back in time?" Stoick wondered.

"Dad, I can explain," Hiccup interrupted, finally fed up with the ranting.

"Oh can you?" Stoick asked, stopping in his tracks long enough to look at his son.

Hiccup dove into the recent events of the past few days. He explained how he had just taken his daily tonic when Snotlout told him about a Hunter camp. He talked about the purple gas that caused him to lose consciousness and waking up in a cage with several chained wild dragons. While he talked he watched his dad's anger melt away. He didn't leave out a single detail. He told his father everything leading up to the seizure.

"You see, Dad, I wasn't being careless. My stuff was confiscated by the Hunters. I seriously doubt the would give me my tonic, willingly. Even if I did ask for it, they could have poisoned it, or used the information against me later on," Hiccup finished.

Stoick sighed, he couldn't be mad at his son for something that had been out of his control. "I'm sorry, son. I should have let you explain before I yelled at you."

Hiccup nodded. "It's okay, Dad. I probably would've done the same thing."

"How is he, Gothi?" Stoick questioned.

He and Hiccup watched as she wrote her symbols into the floor. Hiccup had gotten pretty good at translating since Gothi joined Berk's A Team. "She says 'I'm fine and just need a few days of rest. The ankle and bruising will heal and there's no lasting effects from the seizure."

"That's good to hear," Stoick sighed breath of relief.

Hiccup continues used to translate. "I'm not to leave this bed until the swelling around my ankle is gone.'"

Gothi nodded pleased with the translation and began to pack up her stuff. Once she was gone, Stoick sat at the end of Hiccup's bed. "You follow her orders to the letter. If I find out your not, you'll be coming back to Berk to recover. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Hiccup said. The idea of going back to Berk to recover from an injured ankle under the watchful eye of his father did not sound pleasant. Stoick gave his son a pat on the back, before getting up to leave.

Once Hiccup was sure his father or Gothi weren't coming back up, he decided to catch some shut eye. He was exhausted by all accounts. He found it easy to fall asleep.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to his stomach growling from hunger. He sat up and made a move to get up, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was greeted by Astrid.

"You're not going anywhere," she firmly stated.

Hiccup blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the grogginess. His tired brain finally reminded him of Gothi's orders. "Oh yeah. Slipped my mind."

Hiccup moved back into the bed until his back was against the headboard.

"That's understandable, you've been asleep for about a day and a half," Astrid said, worry and amazement paced her voice. "I thought only Snotlout could sleep that long."

Hiccup shook his tired head, trying to wake himself up faster. "A day and a half?!"

"Yeah, you most have been exhausted," the blonde pointed out. "When was the last time you had proper sleep?"

"Maybe a week," Hiccup shrugged, not really remembering. "Anyways I'm starving. Who's in charge of dinner?"

"Heather," Astrid answered. "I think she's making her yak ribs with that sweet sauce."

Hiccups stomach growled again and the thought of those savory ribs. "Any idea when they'll be done."

Oh gods was Hiccup planning on eating like Snotlout. He hadn't eaten a decent thing in days. He had managed to get the Monstrous Nightmare to cook one of the fish, only to burn most of it.

"I'll go get you plate," Astrid offered. "How much do you want? You know she always makes extra."

Hiccup was tempted to say all of it, but that would be selfish. "A rack and half, with some extra sauce and whatever the side dish is."

Astrid smiled at Hiccup's eagerness to eat so much. She got up and left Hiccup alone with his impatient stomach and Toothless.

Once Astrid was down the stairs, Toothless padded over to his rider and licked him hello.

"Hey bud," Hiccup greeted, wiping the excess Night Fury saliva off his face and chest. "I've missed you too. Sorry about scaring you the other night. Here let me look at your paw."

Toothless gently placed his paw on Hiccup's lap. The rider began to unwrap the cloth and examine the wounds caused by the Razorwhip. It had been properly cleaned and treated. The wounds had scabbed over quite nicely. Hiccup doubted that there would be scarring.

"This looks like the work of Gothi," Hiccup stated as he wrapped the bandage around the paw again.

Toothless bobbed his head up and down while he smiled. Hiccup smiled back at his beloved dragon, taking that as a yes.

* * *

After spending a week in bed, Hiccup was feeling better than he had in awhile. After reattaching his leg and getting dressed in just a tunic and pair of trousers, he and Toothless walked down the planks toward the Clubhouse for breakfast with the rest of the Riders.

When Hiccup walked into the Clubhouse everyone stopped talking to look at him. Aside for checking in on him and Astrid bringing him his meals, none of them had really seen him.

Astrid got up from the table and walked over to Hiccup. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you," Hiccup smiled. "So what's on the agenda, today?"

"We were going to run some refresher courses with the night terrors," Fishlegs answered.

Hiccup nodded as he sat down. "Sounds great. Let's finish eating and get to work."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm not going to be starting another story for at least another month. I have to many thing going on. My wedding is on Saturday. After that a two week Honeymoon to Jamaica. Once I come back home we'll start packing and moving across country to our new home in Washington state. If I have time I'll try to start a story, but won't post until everything has settled down


End file.
